Stupid Love
by I'mtheVampireGirl
Summary: Bella es la única hija del jefe Swan y jamás se ha metido en líos con la ley. Hasta que conoce a los hermanos Cullen, en especial a Edward, adicto a las carreras de coches y sólo preocupado por vivir el día a día. Ella quería un príncipe azul pero él no era precisamente eso... AU /Humanos/ Comedia Romántica.
1. Los hermanos Cullen

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, mía solamente es la trama.

* * *

**Stupid Love**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:** LOS HERMANOS CULLEN

_[09:15 am, Instituto de Forks, Washington, EEUU]_

Casi quince minutos habían pasado des de que Rose y Alice dijeron: _'Vamos al lavabo a retocar nuestro maquillaje, Bells. No tardamos.'_ Claaaro. Y yo me chupo el dedo.

Ah... Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Somos mejores amigas des de... no sé, des de que tengo uso de memoria. Es extraño porque yo no tengo ese especial gusto por la moda que ellas sí comparten, pero nos queremos igual.

El pasillo poco a poco iba vaciándose de gente y estas dos no aparecían. Hasta que por fin, en la lejanía las vi venir corriendo y a Alice dando saltitos.

Rose siempre ha sido la más alta de todas. Tiene el cabello rubio dorado hasta casi el final de su espalda y unas curvas envidiables. Sí, algunas tuvieron suerte.

Alice es bastante pequeñita y delgada en comparación, pero todo un terremoto de las compras. Su cabello es negro azabache y corto, con las puntas mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Bells! ¡Bells!¡Oh, dios, advina qué ha pasado!

Miré a Rosalie, que venia detrás de la duende, y me lanzó una mirada como si fuera algo obvio. Oh...

-¿Jasper? -pregunté. Alice chilló agudamente y me tapé los oídos ràpidamente.- ¡Por dios Al, quiero seguir conservando mi audición!

-Ups, perdona Bella. -hizo un puchero muy a su estilo.- Pero es que, es que... ¡Es tan 'ufff' y se mueve tan 'ohhh' y 'egojgoe'!

-Lo has entendido, ¿verdad? -me dijo Rose, señalándola mientras nuestra amiga seguía en su mundo de luz y color.

-Sip. Jasper es tan 'geojeojgeo' -Rose y yo imitamos a Alice.

Jasper Withlock, el amor platónico de Al des de entramos al instituto. Tiene un año más que nosotras y la duende se dedica a espiarlo allá donde va. Lo que digo, muy lógico todo.

* * *

- Bien chicos, les comento qué haremos hoy. Y no quiero risas estúpidas como si fueran niños de pre-escolar... -el señor Banner miró a Mike y Eric de reojo.- Esta semana hablaremos de sexualidad.

Alguien al final de la clase gritó un 'uhhh'. Rodé los ojos.

Entonces se esucharon unos 'pum, pum' en la puerta.

Todos callaron, curiosos.

Banner quedó pensativo unos momentos, repasando la lista de alumnos supongo. No faltaba nadie hoy. Asíque, sin demorarse más, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y entonces entraron dos chicos que no había visto en la vida.

-Oh... Ustedes deben ser los señores Cullen.

El primero era corpulento, un mastodonte de pelo castaño corto. Lo que más llamba la atención de su vestimenta era la gorra blanca de los New York Yankees, que llevaba hacia atrás.

El segundo era menos corpulento que el anterior, pero estaba justo en el 'punto'. Su cabello cobrizo estaba peinado de manera que se veía desordenado. Tuve ganas de tocarlo.

-Bien, pueden sentarse al final del aula. Aquella mesa la tienen libre. -el profesor les señaló y ellos asintieron con una expresión divertida en el rostro, como si nos estuviesemos perdiendo algun chiste privado.- Y señor Cullen, - los dos se giraron.- No... Eh, usted, -Banner leyó las fichas de identificación que tenía.- Emmett Cullen. Quítese esa gorra. Está prohibído vestir cualquier tipo de sombrero que cubra su cabeza en la escuela. -el grandote miró al otro chico con una ceja alzada pero obedeció.

-Ps... ¡Ps! ¡Bella!

Giré la cabeza para ver quien me llamaba, aunque suponía de quienes se trataba. _Al y Rose._

-Apuesta: ¿como la tendrá Jasper? -susurró la rubia. Ouch.

Alice se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de atrás a la mía y cruzaba sus brazos medio enfadada, medio divertida. Yo tuve que sentarme al lado de Jason, el chico gótico de clase, el qual no hablaba ni a tiros. _Uhu ¡diversión!_

-Sólo os digo esto: suerte que el pobre no viene con nosotras a Biología, porque sois tan "disimuladas" que seguramente escucharía todas vuestras conversaciones_ decentes_.

_-_Señorita Swan,- oh, mierda.- veo que tiene una charla interesante con sus compañeras. No le importará compartirla con el grupo, supongo.- Banner alzaba sus cejas, sabiendo que nos había pillado _in fraganti_. Como disfrutaba con esto el muy...

-Perdón, señor Banner... Ya nos callamos.-supliqué internamente porque con una disculpa tuviese suficiente.

Extrañamente, el profesor nos miró mal unos segundos más y siguió con la clase. Uf.. por un pelo. Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte o algo así.

* * *

¡Hora de almorzar, por fin! Mi barriga llevaba rugiendo toda la hora de Trigonometría por el hambre.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, con las bandejas en mano. Al parecer, Rose se estaba retrasando con su examen de Historia. Una vez allí, saqué mi teléfono móvil y entré en WhatsApp. No sé por qué motivo, porque ahora mismo todos mis contactos estarían en el instituto, pero supongo que ya lo tengo como una rutina.

En efecto, ningún mensaje nuevo. Hasta que...

_**Alice** (12.02 pm): BELLS MIRA AHORA MISMO A TU DERECHA_

Fruncí el ceño y hice lo que decía mi amiga.

Busqué por todas partes algo que pudiese haber alertado a la duende. Y al fin lo encontré. Allí, en la entrada a la cafetería, teniamos a ¿Rosalie? hablando con el chico nuevo de la gorra de la clase de Biologia.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -Al se volvió hiperactiva y se levantó corriendo de la silla para ir hacia ellos con sus ansias de cotilla.

-¡Alice, espera, no! -la perseguí muerta de verguenza. ¡Está loca!

Esquivé a la gente, que se quejaba por los empujones hasta que llegué a su lado. Nos quedamos unos pasos por detrás de Rose, pero vi en sus ojos que algo iba mal.

-Oh vamos, ven. -suplicaba el mastodonte aquel.- Lo pasaremos bien, _ya sabes_. -uhh.. mal dicho amigo mío. Nosotras sabíamos lo mucho que odiaba Rose que sólo la quisiesen por el sexo.

-¿Perdona?- mi amiga se enfurismo.- Sólo por eso: ni-en-sueños.

Rosalie hizo ademán de largarse de allí y se sorprendió al girarse y ver que estábamos detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Oh.. Ah.. Alice.- tartamudeé y la señalé, con miedo de que Rose tuviese algun ataque asesino ahora mismo.

La duende se encongió de hombros con una risita y la rubia sólo se llevó una mano a la cara. La seguimos de vuelta a nuestra mesa y al sentarnos comenzó la ronda de preguntas de la duende.

-Desembucha, Rosalie Hale. ¿De qué hablastéis?- Al apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

-Estupideces. Me invitó a su casa esta tarde, dijo que iba a dar una fiesta de inauguración con su hermano.

-¿Fiesta? -la palabra mágica para Alice...- ¡¿Y dijiste que no?! ¡Rose!

-¡Es un imbécil!

-Y a ti te gusta hacerte la difícil. Todas lo sabemos, amiga mía. -le di unas palmaditas en el hombro a la rubia.

-Ush... Bueno, es posible. ¡Pero no, no! ¡¿A caso lo habéis visto?!

-Oh, sí. Es tu prototipo de chico, Rose.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! -gritamos Al y yo al unísono.

Rosalie se apartó el pelo de la cara y concluyó:

-Me da igual. Que se esfuerce un poco más.

Rodé los ojos. Mi amiga es peculiar.

-¡ATENCIÓN! ¡EO, TODOS!- giramos la cabeza hacia esa voz. Era el tal Emmett Cullen de nuevo, subido a una mesa de la cafetería.

Las tres nos miramos sin entender nada y alucinando.

-¡MI HERMANO EDWARD TIENE UNA NOTÍCIA QUE DARLES!

El de pelo cobrizo se levantó y subió a la mesa, susurrándole algo a su hermano. Antes de hablar, le quitó la gorra de la cabeza a éste y se la colocó él con un juego de manos. Alcé una ceja. Me fijé como muchas chicas de otros cursos cuchicheaban y se sonrojaban con los hermanos.

-UNA SOLA PALABRA: _FIESTA_. ESTA NOCHE A LAS 10 EN NUESTRA CASA. ES LA ÚNICA A LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO, JUNTO AL BOSQUE. NO TIENE PÉRDIDA. ALCOHOL INCLUÍDO.- medio susurró aquello último y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

La gente gritó y aplaudió, para diversión de los hermanos Cullen.

No los conocía, pero estaba empezando a pensar que eran algo idiotas y egocéntricos.

-Chicas, -Al nos miró a Rosalie y a mí con detenimiento. Oh, oh... - tenemos plan para esta noche.

* * *

_Una historia que os dejo aquí y espero que me digáis qué os parece y si queréis que la siga. Los hermanos Cullen ya están aquí y ahora comienza la acción, uhuu. En el próximo capítulo tendremos el primer encuentro de Bells y Eddie *tan tan tan*_

_Así que... dejad vuestro **review** con opinión :3_

_Besotes!_

_~VGirl_


	2. Fiesta y unas cuantas copas de más

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, mía solamente es la trama.

* * *

**Stupid Love**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:** FIESTA Y UNAS CUANTAS COPAS DE MÁS

La mañana fue un asco.

Las clases que me tocaron después del almuerzo fueron más aburridas de lo habitual y para acabar de mejorar el día, al coger mi Chevrolet para volver a casa por poco no arranca el motor. Además ahora Alice quería ir a la fiesta de los Cullen esta noche. Y cuando la duende quiere algo, lo consigue. Creo recordar que dije que hoy era mi día de suerte. Pues bien, _lo retiro_.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, buscando algo decente que ponerme para esta noche y consultando con Alice por videollamada en Skype.

-Bells, a ver. Enseñame ese vestido.

Agarré la prenda y la mostré a la pantalla del ordenador, donde tenía una ventanita abierta donde podía ver a la duende. Traía una toalla liada en su pelo porque acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba pintado las uñas de violeta oscuro.

-Mmm no. -sentenció.

Tiré el vestido por los aires y seguí rebuscando en el armario.

-Alice, estoy segura de que tampoco necesitamos ir de gala. -dije sin apartar mi atención de la ropa.

-Ssh, tu déjame hacer a mí.- la miré y ella retiró la vista de sus uñas un segundo.- A ver ese top.- lo señaló y yo lo cogí. Era amarillo patito.- Aww.. es el que te regaló Rose por tu cumpleaños el año pasado. Póntelo en su honor, Bells.

-¿No lo ves un poco 'pequeño'? -me lo probé por encima. Me dejaba medio ombligo al descubierto.

-Nah, tonterias. Así te veras más sexy.- Al comenzó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo para que se secara su laca de uñas.- Por cierto, ¿sabes algo más de Rose y su amante?

Negué con la cabeza antes de quitarme la ropa y vestirme con el nuevo conjunto. También me enfundé unos pantalones negros y unas Vans del mismo color, y _voilà_. Estaba vestida, peinada (lo cual no costó mucho porque me dejé mi melena castaña al viento) y maquillada con un poco de rimel en las pestañas.

-Entonces ahora recojo a Rosalie con _el trasto_ y voy a tu casa.

-Ajá.

-Está bien. Nos vemos ahora, Al.

Ella se despidió con un gesto alegre de mano y cerré Skype.

Bajé al piso de abajo para despedirme de Charlie antes de irme. Procuré que fuese rápido e indoloro porque no sabía lo que diría mi padre de 'esto' que llevaba puesto y que a duras penas me tapaba.

Me asomé al salón, intentando que no se viese mi cuerpo demasiado. Charlie veía un partido de fútbol recostado en su butaca.

-Me voy ya, papá.

Él se giró rápidamente.

-¿Pero cuando volverás, Bella?

-Mmm no lo sé, es una fiesta.- me encogí de hombros, lo cual no pareció convencerle demasiado.

-Hm.. pero no bebas. -uh, ¡se ha rendido!

-Nop. Tranquilo. ¡Hasta luego!

Y después de eso me fui. Mi padre no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

* * *

Fue un poco difícil encontrar la maldita casa de los Cullen por la noche, pero al final lo logramos gracias al bendito GPS del Iphone de Rose.

Estos chicos vivían en medio del campo, literalmente. Un caminito de tierra conducía des de la carretera hasta su mansión. Había un descampado de tierra junto a la entrada, el cual estaba a rebosar de coches. Dios, ¿a caso vino medio instituto?

-Wow, lo montaron bien, ¿uh? -comentó con asombro Rosalie. Podíamos escuchar la música des de aquí.

Detuve mi camioneta en un aparcamiento y me quedé embobada mirando aquella casota. Era enorme, de dos plantas y ventanales de cristal. El interior se veía con luces de colores y atestado de gente bailando.

-Muy bien chicas, salgamos ahí y hagamos un poco de vida social. -sentenció Alice, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

_¿Vida social? ¿Qué es eso?_

En serio, no soy de las más populares de la escuela.

Al salir me sentí desentonante al lado de mis amigas. Ellas lucían altos zapatos de tacón y vestidos cortos pero no demasiado 'frescos', el de Alice era morado y el de Rose blanco y negro. _Ugh, y yo aquí en shorts._

Cuando traspasamos la puerta principal, la música nos aturdió. Estaba tan alta que no podía oír ni mis propios pensamientos. No había ni rastro de adultos, así que supuse que los padres Cullen no se enteraron de que sus hijos organizaron una fiesta.

Mis amigas hablaban mediante señas y nos dirigimos a un rincón al lado del sofá del salón, junto a una mesa alta y estrecha.

-¡Voy a buscar algo de beber!-gritó Rose.- ¡Bells, Vodka para ti!

Abrí la boca para replicar pero ella ya se había largado. _Genial._

_'No bebas'. _Claaro, Charlie.

La noche no comenzó muy animada por nuestra parte. Alice buscaba a Jasper con los ojos todo el tiempo, pero no daba con él, mientras que Rose hacia todo lo posible por no matar con la mirada a las chicas que bailaban alrededor de Emmett Cullen justo en medio de la sala. ¿Con que no te atraía el grandote, eh Rose?

Los anfitriones estaban triunfando, señores. El otro, ese Edward, tampoco se quedaba corto. Reconocí a Jessica entre las chicas, sobre todo por su nariz ganchuda. Es la mujer más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra. Estúpida, literalmente. Una vez creyó que el labial de fresa se hacía con fresas de verdad. Sin comentarios. Por otro lado también estaba Lauren, una chica larguirucha con cabellera rubia lisa. Es la típica 'pija-matona' del instituto. Y muchas más que si me ponía a nombrar me saldrían canas antes de terminar.

Mis amigas comenzaron a beber más por la desesperación hasta que acabaron algo peor de lo normal... Y casi a las 2 de la madrugada sucedió esto:

-¡At-tención! -Alice habló con esa voz de borracha.- ¡Quiero hacer un brrindis p-por mi amiga Bella! -se alzó del sofá donde nos apalancamos con su copa de Vodka en mano. A nuestro alrededor se nos quedaron mirando.- ¡Brindis!

_Oh dios.._. Tapé mi cara con las manos.

-¡Brindis! -los demás le siguieron el rollo, aceptando cualquier cosa que les fuera a llevar otro trago a la boca.

Entonces fue el turno de Rosalie. Ya decía yo que había estado muy calmada.

-Chicas, voy a enseñarles a esas putas quien manda. Bella, toma mi copa. -y me dió su cerveza.

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando la vi caminar muy decidida hacia Emmett Cullen, agarró de los pelos a una morena para apartarla, la pobre chica se quedó medio desorientada, y finalmente Rose se pegó al grandote y comenzaron a bailar. Cuando él la reconoció, en seguida se acercó más con una sonrisa triunfal y cómica. Ugh... pero esto ya comenzaba a ser asqueroso. Parecía que hicieran cualquier otra cosa excepto bailar.

Aparté la mirada y di un trago a la cerveza de Rosalie. Buag, que asco, odio la cerveza.

Al girarme vi que Alice se había marchado, seguramente en busca de Jasper. Posiblemente a estas horas ya le estaría comiendo los morros a causa del alcohol.

Perfecto, y yo aquí más sola que la una. ¿Dónde han quedado los principes azules?

-¡Bella! -noté un brazo pasar por encima de mi hombro. Uo. Por el amor de... Era Mike Newton.

-Mike.. -le regalé mi mejor sonrisa finjida, apartandolo de mí sutilmente.

-Sé que, _hip_, te mueres por mis hu-uesos. -puso su dedo índice en mi hombro. Estaba borracho como una cuba. Tenía los ojos rojos y un extraño flequillo rubio le colgaba por la frente. Te pasaste con la gomina, campeón.

-Mira... Mike.- era hora de abandonar el fuerte. Me levanté despacio del sofá.- Te quiero como un buen amigo. E incluso como un perrito. Pero nada más. -_retirada, retirada._

Era hora de ir a por más alcohol. Yo también quería olvidar mis penas por la ausencia de príncipes azules en este maldito pueblo.

Seguí a un par de chicas que iban a rellenar sus vasos. Las botellas estaban todas amontonadas en el mármol negro de la cocina. Cogí una de ellas que contenía un líquido blanco. _Absenta_. Hmpf, okey, para adentro.

-¡Bella, hey! -¿otra vez Newton?- ¡Woa, me suena haberte visto antes! -batió sus brazos en el aire, alucinando.- ¿Un baile, _muñeca_? -me guiñó un ojo, pero acabó con un extraño tic. Raro...

Di un buen sorbo a mi bebida.

-Am, Mike, yo... -conserva la calma, Bella. No lo mates.

-Me prometió un baile a mí. -alguien nuevo salió de la nada.

Giré para toparme de frente al otro hermano Cullen. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Dah, no lo recuerdo. Y espera, ¿dijo qué?

-Lo siento campeón, pero tendrás que esperar. -el entrometido pasó la mano con la que sostenía su copa por sobre mis hombros y me llevó lejos de allí. No protesté, deseando escapar de Mike.

Cuando estubimos lo suficientemente lejos me soltó, dando un trago de paso.

-De nada. -soltó con sorna.- Edward Cullen. -me tendió su mano. Lo miré ceñuda un momento pero acepté.

-Bella Swan.

-Te vi en apuros. -los dos observamos en dirección a Mike, que merodeaba viendo las luces de colores como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

-Eh.. sí. Gracias, no tuviste por qué hacerlo.

Él abrió sus brazos, como alabándose a sí mismo.

-Para eso estamos.

Su actitud fanfarrona era algo molesta, pero quizá podría ser candidato a príncipe azul. Físicamente seguro, sólo había que contemplar su cabello bronce despeinado, sus ojos esmeralda y esa camiseta negra que le quedaba como un guante. Ouch, mejor bajo de las nubes.

Fui a abrir la boca a ver si podía hablar más con Edward pero el maldito karma me odia.

-¡Edward! -las guapitas de la pista de baile le hicieron gestos coquetos para que las acompañara. Iugh.

-¡Tranquilas chicas, hay Edward para todas! -rió y luego me dirigió una mirada de soslayo acompañada por media sonrisa. Y se largó.

Se me cayó el mito al suelo. ¿Príncipe azul? Playboy más bien.

Un pitido agudo sonó por encima de la música. Tapé mis orejas.

Era Emmett Cullen de nuevo, subido a una mesa y sosteniendo un micrófono. Pero no había ni rastro de Rosalie a su alrededor.

-¡Alice Brandon! -¿Hm?- ¡Mamis de Alice Brandon por favor, acudan a pasillo 12! -todos rieron, incluido el grandote.- Nah, en realidad está aquí borracha. Sólo informo. -santa mierda, ¡Alice!- Y ahora.. ¡Que siga la fiesta! _¡Uuuhuu!_

Una canción _house_ volvió a sonar a todo volumen.

Y aquí estaba yo, comenzando a notar los efectos de todo el alcohol que había mezclado y en busca de mi mejor amiga ébria. Sí, señor.

* * *

_ Hasta aquí el segundo cap jeje Las chicas la estan liando en la 'party'... ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo! Se me ha hecho un episodio divertido de contar jajaja _

_Y aquí lo tenemos, el encuentro de estos dos. Bells se ha llevado un buen chasco con Edward xP Sé que ha habido poco de ellos, pero está por llegar más sobre ellos *yeeei* Sabremos más en el próximo capítulo..._

_Ya sabéis, dejad vuestro **review** con opinión :3 _

_Besotes! _


End file.
